1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cab mounting rubber, and more particularly to a cab mounting rubber constructed to improve durability of cab and to prevent the cab from being tilted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a cab mounting rubber, by way of example, a liquid-filled cab mounting rubber is mounted at between a frame and a connector of the cab to greatly decrease a road vibration while a vehicle is running, thereby improving ride ability and stillness thereof.
However, there is a problem in the liquid-filled cab mounting rubber according to the prior art in that a stopper 11 is detached to generated, by way of example, a gap of 8mm, thereby causing a severe vertical fluctuation of cab when the vehicle is running on a rugged road and head lamp housing interferes with gear box due to interference from gear box bracket and upper end of hinge bracket.
There is another problem in that the cab is tilted to create a bad exterior appearance when clearance is generated because of detachment of the stopper 11. There is still another problem in that when the cab is tilted, shearing force is created to slip the stopper 11.
There is still further problem in that a crack occurs between main sill and dash board to create a decreased cab durability. Possibility of detachment still remains when the stopper 11 is just glued.